


Всему свое время

by AshWoods



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWoods/pseuds/AshWoods
Summary: — Хамишь, малец. Помнишь, мы говорили о субординации? Или еще не говорили? Думаю, самое время.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	1. Время для мира

— Есть время для мира и время для войны, — говорил Падре. Встречаться с ним лицом к лицу было делом непривычным, в последнее время все вопросы решались по телефону. Встречаться с ним в «Эль Койоте Кохо» было и вовсе странно: Падре, пусть он и фиксер, смотрелся в таком заведении чужеродно. Не его вина, Ви сам выбирал место, когда Падре накануне позвонил ему и сказал, что есть неплохое дело. Такое, которое он может доверить только Ви.  
— И сейчас, Ви, время для второго. Заказчик хочет, чтобы ты разобрался с Мусорщиками.  
— Ви, ты за любую работу будешь браться, если тебя попросят достаточно убедительно? — Джонни решил появиться совсем рядом, на сиденье диванчика. — Отсосешь тогда мне? Уверяю, это для всеобщего блага.  
“Заткнись, — мысленно прошипел ему в ответ Ви. — Я понимаю, ты лишен радостей плоти, но мне все еще нужно что-то жрать и за какие-то бабки покупать патроны и импланты. Пока что приключение по вытаскиванию тебя из моей головы не похоже на прогулку в парке.”  
Джонни поцокал языком:  
— Хамишь, малец. Помнишь, мы говорили о субординации? Или еще не говорили? Думаю, самое время, — он недобро усмехнулся, придвинулся к Ви вплотную, левой, стальной рукой обхватил за плечи тяжелой хваткой. Провел кончиком языка по ушной раковине, заставив Ви вздрогнуть. Падре, кажется, не заметил. Он продолжал говорить что-то о задании, в своей неспешной манере. Из-за разговора с Джонни Ви улавливал хорошо если каждое третье слово. Распотрошили, месть, юг Веллспрингс. И ради этого нужно было встречаться лично?  
— Мне не обязательно даже делать тебе больно, чтобы ты не забывался, — прошептал ему на ухо Джонни, Ви почувствовал его горячее дыхание. Ему подумалось, что с этими словами из-под маски, которую Джонни носил всё время, словно бы показалось его истинное лицо. Лицо хорошего актера, который скажет что нужно, лишь бы добиться своего. Хорошего, но не идеального.  
“Давай ты будешь домогаться до меня не на глазах Падре? — Ви напрягся. Хотелось дернуть плечом, отодвинуться, прервать контакт — и сделать это было совершенно невозможно, чтобы не напрячь Падре. — За работу неплохо платят, я бы лучше послушал, в чем она состоит”.  
Джонни хрипло рассмеялся прямо в ухо Ви. Он, похоже, наслаждался собой. Чувствовал себя как рыба в воде. Ви же хотелось исчезнуть, испариться, выпрыгнуть в окно, вскочить в кэб Деламейна и попросить его отвезти его так далеко, как только позволяет ему рабочая область. Словно это могло помочь ему сбежать от тяжелых рук Джонни и такого же тяжелого смеха.  
— В этом суть, Ви, в этом суть, — Джонни отпустил плечо Ви, опустил руку ниже, кончиками твердых пальцев проходясь по спине, по пояснице и, к ужасу Ви, еще ниже. С совершенно невозмутимым лицом Джонни просунул ладонь под пояс штанов, под резинку белья, холодной ладонью коснулся кожи, сжал ягодицу.  
Ви стало жарко.

Падре молчал, глядя в свой стакан с виски. Надо было что-то ответить. Ви напрягся, собирая воедино те обрывки фраз, которые зафиксировало его сознание.  
— Прости, Падре, но от этого дела за милю дерьмом разит. Это просто сюжет третьесортного романа — какой-то богач, возможно корп, хочет мстить за свою любимую куклу, которую разобрали на запчасти, — Падре не изменился в лице, значит, основную часть Ви озвучил правильно, — И он типа знает нетраннера, который заверяет, что…  
Слова застряли у Ви в горле, потому что Джонни положил ладонь на его пах, дразняще погладил костяшками и, не церемонясь, запустил руку Ви в штаны. Хотелось сжать зубы, лишь бы сохранить невозмутимость, лишь бы ничем не выдать себя — но надо было продолжать разговор.  
— ...что у Мусорщиков есть своя сеть, в которую можно запустить вирус, чтобы они переубивали друг друга.  
— Это не “возможно корп”, это точно корпорат, скажу я тебе по секрету, — Падре отпил из стакана, — Потому мы и встречаемся лично. Он…  
— Я не работаю на корпоратов, — перебил его Ви, возможно, слишком резко. А попробуй быть мягче, когда Джонни, мать его, Сильверхэнд, надрачивает тебе в баре, а ты даже не можешь с этим ничего сделать. А тебе это, кажется, даже нравится. Не потому, что у тебя встал, не потому, что у тебя дрожат руки. Потому, что у тебя по позвоночнику бегут мурашки от мысли, что кто-то заметит твой стояк, пусть и в полутьме — кого она спасала в мире оптических имплантов от “Кироши”, с которыми что в темноте видеть, что считывать тепловые сигнатуры.  
Джонни улыбнулся словам Ви, всё так же неспешно двигая сжатыми вокруг члена пальцами. Всего двумя, большим и указательным, сжатыми в тесное кольцо. Хотелось ерзать, хотелось взять Джонни за плечи, встряхнуть как следует и сказать ему прекратить страдать херней. Но Ви мог разве что тяжело сглатывать, чувствуя, как раскраснелось его лицо.  
— Надо же, хоть что-то ты запомнил, — почти что промурчал он на ухо Ви. Медленно, мучительно сладко прошелся вверх-вниз по члену уже кулаком, самым кончиком пальца погладил головку. Хотелось скулить.  
“Тихо”, — коротко скомандовал Ви, вызвав у Джонни очередной приступ смеха.  
— Будь благоразумен, Ви, — мягко продолжил Падре, — Это неплохая возможность проредить ряды этих паразитов чужим оружием.  
— На кого он работает? — Ви взял свой стакан, жидкость в нем подрагивала. Он постарался сделать медленные вдох и выдох, сделал глоток — паршивый виски. В этом баре всегда стоило брать текилу и сейчас она бы не помешала.  
— Ты же знаешь, я не могу сказать тебе этого.  
— По крайней мере не “Арасака”?  
— Насчет этого можешь быть спокоен.  
— И почему ты позвал меня сюда? Мне кажется, все это можно было обсудить по телефону, — голос чуть подрагивал, но Ви казалось, что это невозможно не заметить. Во рту было сухо, а сам он весь взмок, словно только что с боя. Реальность искрила синими помехами, Джонни гнул ее под себя: в его реальности Ви сидел с высунутым из штанов членом, пока Джонни собирал с головки выступившую смазку, чтобы размазать ее пальцами по стволу, а в реальности объективной член Ви болезненно упирался в ткань джинс. В обеих яйца уже ныли в ожидании разрядки, но Джонни не торопился ее дарить.  
— Ты меня перебил, иначе я бы уже сказал. Вот, — Падре выложил на стол чип. — Там вирус. К чипу не подключиться так, чтобы не заразиться, по крайней мере не без помощи умелого нетраннера, но эта проблема легко решается личной встречей.  
— Но почему не прислали кого-то еще? — не с первой попытки Ви поднял непослушными пальцами чип, убрать его в слот в бумажнике и вовсе заняло неприличное время.  
— Хорошо временами встречать старых друзей, пусть и по работе.  
— Черт возьми, Ви, хватит трепать языком. Или мне тебя в жопу выебать прямо на этом столе, чтобы ты собрался на выход? — сказал Джонни зло и убрал руку, этим самым едва не вынудив Ви вслух начать умолять ее вернуть: медленные подразнивания были лучше, чем вообще ничего.  
— Простите, Падре, что так сразу, но я… Мне что-то нехорошо, — Ви встал и поспешил выйти из-за стола, чтобы не маячить выпуклостью на штанах перед Падре.  
— Хорошо, Ви, — кивнул Падре, из-за столика у него за спиной поднялся бугай-телохранитель. — Пиши, как будут подвижки по делу.

Ви едва ли не бегом кинулся к туалету. К счастью, внутри не было никого, да и где-то под потолком тоже были колонки, так что громкая музыка защищала от случайных ушей.  
Он ввалился в кабинку, убедился, что замок на месте и работает, уселся на закрытую крышку унитаза и со вздохом облегчения расстегнул штаны и приспустил белье, высвобождая член. Огладил его ладонью, обхватил кулаком. Джонни тут же появился в шлейфе помех рядом, нависая, загораживая собой свет.  
— Я тебе не разрешал себя трогать, потом себе подергаешь, — он ухватил Ви за волосы, заставил посмотреть на себя. Тут же коленом раздвинул ноги Ви пошире и — тут ему захотелось ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться в реальности происходящего, — опустился на пол перед ним.  
Джонни Сильверхэнд, его личный мозгопаразит, которому не грозит испачкать колени на грязном полу, собирался ему отсосать.  
Не изменяя себе, он сперва издевательски нежно прошелся кончиком языка по выступающим венкам, обвел языком головку, собирая смазку, заставляя Ви сдавленно застонать. Наконец Джонни взял в рот как следует, не полностью, одной рукой помогая-подрачивая, а другой придавливая бедра Ви, чтобы тот и не думал брать свой темп. Джонни больше не игрался, насаживался ртом достаточно быстро, чтобы Ви скулил даже сквозь сжатые зубы. Тяжело было даже сфокусировать глаза на Джонни: мир шел помехами, а голова кругом. Рот Джонни, несуществующего Джонни, был изумительно горячим, а работал он им на удивление умело.  
— Черт, видел бы ты себя сейчас, Ви, — Джонни выпустил член изо рта специально чтобы сказать это и Ви, недовольно застонав, двинул тазом, мазнул влажным членом по его щеке. Джонни за это звонко шлепнул его по бедру и вернулся к делу. Он не смотрел на Ви, полностью сосредоточившись на деле. Дышалось тяжело, воздух обжигал легкие, словно Ви дышал над огнем. Оно почти так и было, если подумать.  
Чувствуя подступающий оргазм, Ви не выдержал, зарылся пальцами в длинные, жесткие волосы Джонни, несколько раз насадил его на свой член особенно глубоко, заставляя практически утыкаться носом в лобок, и кончил глубоко в глотку. Оргазм оглушил, пронзил каждый нейрон, едва не высек искры из имплантов. Дыхание Ви начало выравниваться.  
— Мы еще не закончили, Ви, — Джонни встал, похлопал его по щеке и скрылся из виду.

Ви медленно остывал. На футболке подсыхало пятно спермы.


	2. Время для войны

Веллспрингс был неплохим районом: дома поновее, улицы почище. Вот южная его часть была старше, беднее, улицы опаснее. Не в последнюю очередь из-за Мусорщиков, которые там обосновались. Данные от Падре гласили, что в их распоряжении было целое здание в три этажа: два над землей, один — под. Чертовы русские не иначе обустроили там целый завод по извлечению из людей их хрома.  
По крайней мере это обещало быть легкой работой.  
Ви подъехал к нужному дому едва начало светать. Хорошее время, те, кто спит ночью еще не проснулись, те, кто бодрствуют — успели устать. Обошел здание, осмотрелся: окна закрыты ролетами, двери на цифровых замках. Одну такую наверняка можно было взломать, но, к своему стыду, у Ви это до сих пор получалось через раз, поэтому он предпочел вариант беспроигрышный: пожарную лестницу.  
Взобравшись на крышу, Ви замешкался. Небо утреннее, пронзительно-голубое с нежным розовым отсветом у горизонта, там, где вот-вот должно встать солнце. Ви бы его всё равно не увидел за домами, но что-то в этом моменте было завораживающее, умиротворяющее.  
Внутри неприятно сжалось от мысли, что скоро он может этого лишиться. Сраный биочип, сраный Декс, который пусть теперь и кормил червей, успел от души испоганить жизнь напоследок. Сраный Джонни, который толком не помогал, пусть и не мешал тоже. За исключением той херни, что он вытворял, как тогда в «Эль Койоте Кохо».  
Джонни не показывался с того момента, как исчез тогда, в туалете. И Ви был невероятно этому рад. Последнее, чего после такого хотелось, так это гадких комментариев, которые обязательно последовали бы. Последнее, чего после такого хотелось, так это чтобы Джонни, маячащий перед глазами, пробуждал в памяти ту картинку, от которой мурашки бежали по позвоночнику. Картинку, на которой Джонни с его, Ви, членом во рту.  
«Мы еще не закончили, Ви».  
Пиздец.

Быстро просканировав крышу, Ви нашел, что искал: люк, ведущий прямиком на второй этаж. Открыл его, медленно, стараясь не шуметь. Он надеялся на этом задании обойтись без оружия, а облажаться еще только на входе было бы ну совсем по-дилетантски.  
В небольшой комнате не было никого. Ви спрыгнул на пол, оказавшись в окружении стеллажей, забитых всяким хламом. Чуть приоткрыл дверь, ведущую в коридор: все еще никого, хотя откуда-то доносились неразборчивые голоса. Только камера медленно поворачивалась из стороны в сторону. Взломать ее и отключить было не сложно.  
Тихо ступая, Ви направился дальше по коридору. Из-за закрытых окон и тусклых ламп внутри было сумрачно. Почему-то в таких местах всегда было так, но Ви был только рад. Так было проще скрываться в тени.  
Пока было неясно, куда именно ему надо. В подвале наверняка операционная, а серверной у них наверняка нет, зачем этим падальщикам отдельное помещение под шкафы. У них должно быть что попроще, скорее всего один компьютер в качестве сервера. И как его здесь незаметно найти?  
— Слушай, что думаешь о той девчонке? — неожиданно раздался мужской голос совсем рядом за углом. Речь была на русском, но чип-переводчик автоматически перевел ее с секундной задержкой.  
— О вчерашней? А что с ней? — ответила женщина.  
— Да че она, крутую из себя строит. Думает, спасут ее. Надо проучить эту пизду.  
— И что ты сделаешь? У нее даже чипа для записи нет, толку от нее. Не страдай херней, а делай, что говорят.  
— Ладно, ладно, не психуй — послышался звук удаляющихся шагов и Ви выглянул из-за угла. Все верно: мужик остался стоять один, рядом с ним — открытый ноутбук. То, что надо.  
Тихо, стараясь даже не дышать, Ви подкрался к нему со спины. Тот ничего не заметил, так и стоял с банкой газировки в руках. Ви одним ловким движением взял его шею в захват, сдавил как можно сильнее, перекрывая дыхание. Мужик несколько раз дернулся, но быстро начал затихать. Ви едва успел подхватить банку из ослабевших пальцев, поставил на стол. Тело — в ближайший шкаф, под груду защитных костюмов. И обратно к компьютеру.  
Взломать их сеть было просто, перед глазами тут же появилась яркая визуализация соединений, некоторые — уходящие куда-то далеко за пределы здания, но все — сходящиеся в одной точке, там, на этаж ниже.  
— Бинго, — прошептал себе под нос Ви. Вот и сервер.  
— Блять, ты серьезно делаешь это? С пушкой ты бы давно вырезал их всех, но нет, тянешь кота за яйца, — Джонни появился близко, почти вплотную, да еще так внезапно, что Ви вздрогнул. Только его сейчас не хватало.  
— Я делаю так, как просит заказчик, — терпеливо ответил Ви в своих мыслях. — Если начну своевольничать, мне перестанут давать заказы.  
— Точно, совсем забыл, что за эдди ты что угодно сделаешь, пусть даже заказчик — корпорат, — Джонни придвинулся еще ближе, положил руку Ви на талию. Резко стало понятно, к чему всё идет. К чему было то «мы еще не закончили».  
— Ты серьезно? Прямо сейчас? — Ви шагнул в сторону, пальцы Джонни щекотно прошли сквозь тело. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, то ли от того, что Джонни запарывал ему работу, то ли от того, _как_ он это собирался сделать.  
— Ну а что? Не похоже, чтобы ты был занят чем-то важным, — Джонни гадко усмехнулся, скрестил руки на груди.  
— Пожалуйста, не сейчас. Пожалуйста, Джонни, — совершенно искренне взмолился Ви. Это всё грозило закончиться тем, что Мусорщики застанут его тут со спущенными штанами и прострелят жопу.  
— А мне нравится, как ты просишь. Ладно, закругляйся, — Джонни подмигнул и исчез.  
Вот дерьмо.

Дальше у Ви с трудом получалось сосредоточиться на деле. Он словно наблюдал со стороны за тем, как расправляется еще с тремя мусорщиками на своем пути, двум сворачивая шею, третьего тоже придушив. Наблюдал за тем, как кто-то с его телом и его руками прячет тела по укромным местам, в шкафы, ящики. Как этот кто-то отключает камеры, крадется вниз по лестнице туда, к серверу. Это всё был он, Ви, и кто-то чужой одновременно. Кто-то, у кого заходилось сердце и дрожали руки. Хотелось думать, что от страха, и совсем не хотелось — что от предвкушения. Верной была только одна мысль.

В комнате с системником-сервером были и другие ноутбуки, работал телевизор, но, к счастью, было пусто. Ви не медлил, достал нужный чип, вставил в слот. Словно бы ничего не произошло. Потом Ви услышал крики боли, звуки выстрелов. Кинулся к одному из ноутбуков, подключился к камерам: и ведь верно, Мусорщики разделывались друг с другом. В одной комнате пара открыла стрельбу между собой, оба успели уже словить несколько пуль, но не прекращали бой. В другой комнате двое забивали ногами третьего, а потом переключились на друг друга. В подобии кухни одна женщина продолжала вонзать кухонный нож в туловище другой лежащей спиной на столе, хотя та была уже очевидно мертва, а ее живот и грудь превращались в кровавое месиво. Ви переключался между камерами, каждая показывала как Мусорщики ополчились друг на друга. Полтора десятка человек уничтожали друг друга с холодной методичностью. Одна девушка, оставшись в окружении трупов, пустила себе пулю в висок, забрызгав кровью объектив камеры.  
— Черт, — Джонни вновь появился, глянул через плечо Ви на экран, — Это что-то с четвертой корпо-войны, не иначе. Интересные у тебя заказчики, Ви, раз обладают такими ресурсами. И тратят их на что? На месть за мертвую куклу.  
— Скорбящие люди совершают неразумные поступки, ты должен знать, — Ви покачал головой. — Надо забрать чип. Такое нельзя здесь оставлять, да и еще пригодится.  
— Верно мыслишь, — проекция Джонни дернулась, пошла помехами, переместилась к серверу. — Интересно, они на всех нападают или друг на друга?  
— Боюсь, они перебьют друг друга быстрее, чем я дойду проверить. И ты видел ту, которая себе мозги вышибла? — Ви вынул чип из слота, хотел было убрать, но присмотрелся ближе, выругался, — Черт, да он выгорел весь.  
— Значит, не только подхватившие тут с самоуничтожением. Умно. Чтобы никакой пацан-наемник не шастал по заданиям с таким оружием.  
Ви молча достал пушку. Они с Джонни почти начали болтать как ни в чем не бывало, тогда как Джонни, вообще-то, охуевшая скотина. Лучше было пройтись по зданию, поискать ту девушку, о которой говорили двое Мусорщиков.  
Теперь в здании было тихо. Пара камер отреагировала на его приближение, но Ви, больше не беспокоясь о скрытности, меткими выстрелами отключил их. Кроме них на его пути были только трупы Мусорщиков. Ви быстро сбежал по лестнице вниз, в подвал. Как он и думал, тут была их «операционная», если можно так назвать место умерщвления и расчленения. Трупов тут не было. Живого тоже никого. Большая круглая лампа подсвечивала операционное кресло, на удивление даже не забрызганный кровью, как оно всегда бывает у мусорщиков.  
— Игнорируешь, да? — Джонни вновь появился, довольный развалившись на кресле. — Так понравились мои воспитательные меры?  
— Отвали, — Ви поморщился. — Или у тебя встает от запаха чужой крови?  
— Я в твоем теле, Ви. Правильнее будет спросить: встает ли у _тебя_ от запаха чужой крови?  
Ви ничего не ответил. Обычно нет, не вставало, да и сейчас не похоже на то. Но почему-то тот факт, что Джонни буквально был готов упасть и трахаться где попало, пусть и посреди кучи трупов, будоражил кровь, пузырьками шампанского растекался по венам. Ви старался не думать о том, что это значит.  
— Слишком долго думаешь, Ви, — Джонни вновь резко сменил положение в пространстве, оказываясь у Ви за спиной. Погладил костяшками шею, почти что ласково, вызывая волну мурашек, и тут же с силой толкнул Ви вперед, на кресло. Ви успел подставить руки, тут же перевернулся вверх лицом — и пожалел, потому что Джонни тут же уселся сверху. Потянулся к нему, словно для поцелуя — Ви едва не подался навстречу, — но в последний момент увел лицо ниже, коснулся губами нежной шеи сбоку под челюстью. Ви вздрогнул, шумно выдохнул. Неуверенно, словно не имея права этого делать, положил одну ладонь Джонни на плечи, другую — на шею. Погладил загривок, зарылся пальцами в волосы. Это почему-то было приятно, почти приятней, чем поцелуи, которыми Джонни покрывал его шею.  
Неожиданно Джонни укусил. Больно, наверняка до крови, заставив Ви выругаться и сжать волосы Джонни в кулаке, оттянуть его голову назад.  
— Нежный, как девчонка. Учту, — Джонни мотнул головой, сбрасывая руку Ви, запустил ладони ему под футболку. Одна теплая, почти горячая, вторая — почти ледяная, заставляющая непроизвольно втянуть живот. Джонни огладил грудь Ви, легко коснулся холодным пальцем соска, заставив сжать зубы, провел ладонями ниже, вдоль мышц пресса. Ви опустил взгляд и увидел, как запястья Джонни подергиваются, исходят помехами, проходят сквозь ткань. Футболку даже не нужно было задирать.  
— Раздевайся, — сказал Джонни и Ви даже не стал спорить, просто кивнул, снял футболку, скинул штаны с бельем. Джонни продолжал сидеть «сверху», Ви несколько раз прошел сквозь его текстуру, опять почувствовал то щекочущее ощущение. Интересно, Джонни сам контролировал свою осязаемость или как?  
— Хороший мальчик, — это прозвучало не ласково, скорее ехидно. Джонни вновь стал вполне ощутимой тяжестью, только сдвинулся чуть ниже. Он нарочито медленно облизал пальцы, чтобы влажной, жаркой рукой обхватить привставший член Ви. Опять издевался, двигал рукой медленно, но почему-то это было так приятно, что Ви впился пальцами в подлокотники.  
— Ч-черт… — вскоре не выдержал и прошипел Ви, его пробила крупная дрожь. Стараниями Джонни у него стояло, смазка блестящей капелькой выступила на головке — и хотелось большего.  
— Что такое? Говори со мной, Ви, — Джонни выглядел невероятно довольным — черт, да даже по голосу было слышно, насколько он наслаждается происходящим. Ви вновь выругался. И еще раз. И еще. Наконец, поняв, что ситуацию это никак не меняет, он прохрипел:  
— Ты можешь быстрее?  
— Вот так? — Джонни ускорил темп, заставив Ви глухо застонать и запрокинуть голову. Из-за лампы мир за пределами ее света казался черным, или это от руки Джонни у Ви темнело в глазах. Ви уже не сдерживался, тихо постанывал, царапал пальцами подлокотники — и тут Джонни убрал руку, вызвав у Ви неудовлетворенный всхлип. Он ждал, что Джонни что-то скажет, что-то сделает, но он просто сидел и смотрел.

И тут Ви понял, что от него было нужно.

— Трахни меня. Пожалуйста, — проскулил он. Хотелось сказать иначе, сказать это зло, выругаться, но тогда Джонни наверняка бы просто ушел. И что бы Ви тогда делал, дрочил посреди бойни? То ли дело трахаться с конструктом.  
Джонни, к счастью, не сказал ничего. Просто кивнул, закинул одну ногу Ви на подлокотник, вновь щедро смочил слюной пальцы — от того, как это выглядело со стороны, у Ви закружилась голова. Хорошо, что это всё было лишь у него в голове, иначе обойтись слюной в качестве смазки не вышло бы.  
Джонни ввел в него сразу два пальца, вызывая стон недовольства. Ощущения были странные, немного нереальные, как если трахаешься во сне. Лучше настоящих. В реальности тебя растягивают долго, это неприятно и порой ты думаешь, что ну это нахер. Сейчас же это ощущалось до того хорошо, что Ви всерьез забеспокоился, не закоротит ли его хром от сенсорной перегрузки. Джонни трахал его пальцами и с каждым их толчком Ви чувствовал, как они проходятся по простате, выбивая из него дрожь. Вскоре прибавился третий палец, Ви уже кусал губу, чтобы не стонать на каждом движении внутри себя.  
— Джонни. Пожалуйста, — слова дались с невероятным трудом, Ви словно забыл, как ворочать языком, как складывать буквы в слова. А Джонни, кажется, только того и ждал: достал пальцы, расстегнул свои чертовы кожаные штаны, высвободил член. Чуть помедлил, прежде чем встать на ноги так, чтобы кресло было между ними, одной рукой помог себе войти в Ви, другой уперся в спинку кресла. Ви на мгновение забыл как дышать, так хорошо было ощущать в себе член. Джонни задвигался, сперва медленно, почти нежно, но вскоре взял темп куда более быстрый и, похоже, приносящий огромное удовольствие им обоим. Ви задыхался, захлебывался короткими стонами, подрачивал себе одной рукой, другой удерживая закинутую на подлокотник ногу. Они трахались без изысков, без чувственных касаний, без перемены поз, совершенно просто, словно лишь для удовлетворения потребности. И Ви этого было достаточно чтобы кончить настолько оглушительно, что он пару мгновений просто хватал ртом воздух, не в силах вдохнуть, а визуальный интерфейс выдал информацию о сбое хваленых «Кироши» и добрый десяток секунд мир погрузился в темноту. Ви чувствовал, как Джонни дотрахивает его, чувствовал, как он кончает внутрь. Еще Джонни говорил, но за шумом пульсирующей в ушах крови Ви не разобрал ни черта.

Оптические импланты переподключились. Джонни в комнате не было. Ви устало выдохнул, уставившись невидящим взглядом в потолок.

Надо было еще поискать ту девчонку, о которой говорили Мусорщики.


End file.
